The invention relates to an IR-reflecting, flexible web of material, for example for the purpose of covering, camouflaging and shading, as well as for tents and the like. Both sides of the web are provided with an IR-reflecting metal coating placed on a carrier web a protective layer that is substantially transparent to infrared radiation applied to the metal coating.
Webs of this kind are known for the manufacture of insulating blinds or the like and also for camouflage nets. They are distinguished by a high degree of thermal reflectivity because the protective layers are transparent to infrared radiation and the thermal radiation is thus reflected by the metal coatings. A particular advantage of these webs is the capability of coloring these webs without substantially reducing the thermal reflective properties.
For numerous applications, it is desired to have permeability to water vapor, in addition to thermal reflectivity. This is especially the case in building construction, for coverings and for packages. Until now, however, it has not been possible to combine these two properties so that there is present both high thermal reflection and the necessary permeability to water vapor.